


My Pokémon Academia

by NegaiFreak



Category: Fairy Tail, My Little Pony: Equestria Girls, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Class 1-A Gets Pokémon, Class 1-A Shenanigans (My Hero Academia), F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:48:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27655037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NegaiFreak/pseuds/NegaiFreak
Summary: As part of Class 1-A's training to become heroes, they're each gifted with choosing a Pokémon for a sidekick! Which one will each student choose?
Kudos: 24





	My Pokémon Academia

Izuku couldn't look more excited. Neither a could good majority of the class.

"WE'RE EACH GONNA GET A POKÉMON?!" Mina inquired excitedly as she stood from her seat.

"Simmer down," Shota instructed, enticing his students to all quiet themselves, "Since the semester's coming to a close and it's almost Christmas..." he continued, "we figured we'd try an experiment with you all," he explained.

"An... experiment?" Ochaco uttered in confusion as she blinked.

"What does that have to do with the Pokémon?" Mashirao asked curiously.

"Aside from Ash Ketchum and Alain Regulus, there aren't many Omni Force members who use partners like Pokémon in other worlds," Shota responded thoroughly, "Pokémon themselves are like sidekicks, so it's a good way to learn how to deal with them for when you become pros," he mentioned.

"So everyone in Class A is getting a Pokémon?" Toru guessed as she tilted her invisible head.

"That's right!" a voice replied, causing everyone to blink in surprise as they turned their heads toward the doors. Shota let off a chuckle. He knew this was coming. The door then slid open, and most of the class gasped excitedly in surprise. Standing there was Ash with his Pikachu and his daughter, Leslie. All Might was also with them.

"Pika, pikah!" Pikachu greeted with a wave, causing Mina and Toru to beam over how cute he was.

"It's Ash Ketchum!" Izuku beamed.

"Les!" Raya and Rachael called out upon seeing their friend.

"Hey girls!" she greeted with a wave. Meanwhile, Minoru ogled Leslie as drool spilled from his lips.

"Oh man... what a babe!" he whispered aloud. Then a sword blade came to his throat, causing him to yelp.

"Don't," Rachael advised sternly and in a threatening tone.

"Y-Yes, ma'am..." Minoru stuttered in reply. He thought he almost peed himself.

"So each of you's gonna get yourselves a Pokémon partner!" Ash instructed with his hands at his hips, "I know some of you are super excited, so let's head outside so you can meet your future partners!" he beckoned as he exited the classroom with his daughter and All Might in tow.

"Might wanna put on PE clothes just in case..." Shota mentioned before he trudged out. Despite the odd advice, Izuku and most of the others were very excited. They gathered out on the dirt field moments later, with Ash, Leslie, Shota, and All Might each holding onto six Poké Balls in their hands.

"And come on out!" the Pokémon Master exclaimed as he tossed the Poké Balls up into the air with the others. They all popped open. Blue and white lights spilled out from each of them before reaching the ground, forming and dissipating to reveal the Pokémon. In order, they were Bulbasaur, Charmander, Squirtle, Chikorita, Cyndaquil, Totodile, Treecko, Torchic, Mudkip, Turtwig, Chimchar, Piplup, Snivy, Tepig, Oshawott, Chespin, Fennekin, Froakie, Rowlet, Litten, Popplio, Grookey, Scorbunny, and Sobble.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Mina and Toru squealed excitedly. There were so many choices amongst the 24 Pokémon there. But one seemed to already choose a trainer...

"Tep?" Tepig uttered upon noticing Raya, smiling, "Teh, pig!" he squeaked, running over to her.

"That's your Tepig?" Rachael guessed, seeing her girlfriend scoop the Fire Pig Pokémon up in her arms.

"We figured you were already set on a partner..." Leslie noted as she walked over to her friends, "so we brought him along," she pointed out.

"Tep!" Tepig exclaimed as he nuzzled against Raya's head.

"Go ahead and make you choice before one you want's taken," Shota advised sternly.

"Well I know which one I want!" Eijiro declared as he ran out towards the scrum of Pokémon.

"Me too!" Mina shouted as she and Toru hurried after him.

"Hey, wait up!" Denki called out. Most of the students quickly went over to pick their Pokémon... but Izuku was totally engrossed in his notebook, looking through his old notes regarding Pokémon. He didn't have much for the obvious reasons he mostly focused on heroes from his universe.

"Deku, you're gonna miss out on picking one!" Ochaco cried out, snapping him away from his thoughts as he perked up.

"R-Right!" he stammered, hurrying over with the rest of the class.

'I hope there ends up being one that likes me...' he inwardly pleaded.

"Fro?" Froakie croaked as Tsuyu squatted down in front of him. She placed her index finger onto her chin. He mimicked her by doing the same.

"Do you wanna be my partner?" she guessed.

"Kee!" the Bubble Frog Pokémon croaked happily, hopping onto her shoulder.

"Ribbit!" Tsuyu said happily as she stood up. Now only 22 remained.

"I call this one!" Denki called out as he lifted up Mudkip in his arms.

"Mudd!" the Mud Fish Pokémon squeaked before spitting water into Denki's face.

"Uhh..." he uttered out in surprise afterwards, blinking in confusion. 21 were left.

"Hmm..." Momo hummed as she looked over her choices. There was great potential to be had with ones like Torchic, Squirtle, and Chespin. But one of the Pokémon decided to choose for her.

"Snii vee?" Snivy questioned, tugging at Momo's pant leg to get her attention. She blinked in surprise to see the Grass Snake Pokémon.

"You'd like to be my partner?" she guessed, squatting down to Snivy's eye level.

"Vee!" she answered happily, hopping into her arms. Momo blinked again before smiling. She was glad she didn't have to think too hard. 20 remained. Toru and Mina had already picked Sobble and Bulbasaur respectively, with the Water Lizard Pokémon crying out of fright at her trainer's apparently headless body. Now there were just 18.

"Hey, check this one out!" Eijiro exclaimed as he held Totodile in his hands.

"Toto, dah!" the Big Jaw Pokémon yelled as he flailed about happily.

"Whoa, cool!" Hanta exclaimed, "Check out the one I picked!" he pointed out, holding up Chikorita in his hands.

"Cheeka!" she squeaked. 16 left. Rikido had picked Chespin, Rachael chose Oshawott, and Alice selected Piplup. Now there were just 13.

"This is stupid..." Katsuki muttered as he sat down. He had no need for a partner. He didn't think he'd need a sidekick.

"You're Katsuki, right?" Leslie chimed in, catching his attention as she saw her approach with the Cyndaquil in her arms, "I think this one would be perfect for you," she noted, putting the Mouse Pokémon into his arms. He stared at him blankly.

"S-Sin..." he stuttered out as his nose started to scrunch up. Katsuki raised an eyebrow.

"The hell's the matter with-?"

"QUILLL!" Cyndaquil sneezed suddenly, interjecting Katsuki as flames erupted from the patches on his back. Katsuki grinned sadistically.

"I'll take him," he stated firmly. Leslie just giggled. Now there were just 12. Izuku was starting to panic. Sooner or later, everyone would've made their choices, leaving him with whoever was left. But he still had no idea who to pick!

"Kee, kee!" Grookey screeched happily as he crawled up Mashirao's tail to his left shoulder.

"Wow, Ojiro!" Toru exclaimed, catching her boyfriend's attention, "That one seems like a perfect match for you!" she noted.

"You think so?" he responded in question, looking back at the Chimp Pokémon.

"Grooh!" he exclaimed, making Mashirao grin.

"It seems my partner's been selected for me..." Fumikage realized as Rowlet was perched atop his head.

"Koo!" the Grass Quill Pokémon chirped. Now only 10 remained.

"Pua!" Popplio barked as Kyoka lifted her up gently in her arms.

"Not my first choice..." she admitted sheepishly, "but I bet you'll be pretty cool," she pointed out.

"Ar!" the Sea Lion Pokémon yipped as she clapped her flippers. 9 left.

"Ah, perfect!" Tenya exclaimed as he squatted down, "Would you like to be my partner?" he asked Torchic, who blinked in surprise.

"Tor!" he chirped, waddling up to him and nuzzling against his right hand, causing him to smile.

"Oh man, there's too many choices left!" Ochaco noted worriedly as she grabbed at her head. Koji had picked Turtwig, and Yuga selected Squirtle. 6 were left.

"How about this one, Ochaco?" Natalie offered as she came over with both Chimchar and Fennekin in her arms. She offered the Fox Pokémon to her. "She's real cute and real strong, too!" she pointed out. Ochaco took Fennekin into her arms, letting her lick her cheek affectionately.

"Okay!" she agreed with a nod.

"Ken!" Fennekin yipped happily. Now there were only 4 left.

"Hmm..." Shoto hummed as he and Charmander were staring at each other for what felt like an eternity. The Lizard Pokémon then walked over to him. "You wanna be my partner?" he guessed with a raised eyebrow.

"Char!" Charmander responded with a nod.

"All right then," Shoto replied, petting his head gently. By some amount of luck, Minoru had gotten Treecko as his partner. Meanwhile, Mezo ended up taking on Litten.

"Looks like everyone's made their choices!" All Might noted, putting his hands at his hips.

"Well, almost..." Ash corrected, glancing over to one student in particular. Izuku hadn't made his choice, still muttering about who he'd pick.

"Hey, Midoriya!" Eijiro called out, snapping him away from his thoughts, "We already made all our choices, so you get the last one!" he told him.

"Huh?" Izuku uttered in confusion. He looked around and saw that each of his classmates had their own Pokémon... and he didn't.

'CRAP!' he yelled inwardly, berating himself for taking too long with thinking.

"Oh, good grief..." Shota muttered as he placed his right hand onto his face.

"Hah, ha!" Ash laughed, "That's just like how I was when I had to pick Pikachu all those years ago!" he pointed out as he went over to Izuku with his partner, "Don't worry, bud," he assured to the student as he put his hand onto his shoulder, getting his attention, "There's still one more Pokémon for ya," he promised, pointing out towards the rest of the class. Izuku noticed a figure running about the area, zigzagging around his classmates before screeching to a halt before stopping at his feet.

"Scorr?" Scorbunny uttered out, looking up to see Izuku there.

"Looks like your partner's Scorbunny!" Ash announced. The One For All inheritor stared down at the Rabbit Pokémon. There was something about him that... resonated with him. He seemed energetic, compassionate, and all around fun. Izuku smiled.

"Guess that makes you my partner!" he concluded with a nod. Scorbunny beamed.

"Scor!" he yipped, hopping up and high-fiving his new partner. Now it was time for the experiment to officially begin...

**Author's Note:**

> Wanna see more awesome crossover content? Come on over to my FanFiction page!
> 
> https://www.fanfiction.net/u/3776529/NegaiFreak


End file.
